Tempered Fate
by Ashura The Reaper
Summary: Remnant was nothing more than a remnant of what it once was. Salem had destroyed everything and Jaune was nothing more than a puppet to her. He had failed in his mission however, a miracle happened. He has the chance to change history and prevent the world's impending doom. Miracles however do not come without cost.
1. Rewind

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my first fanfic and i hope you enjoy the story.**

Kill, murder, annihilate. That was all that went through Jaune's head as he walked through the forest. Everyone he ever cared for was dead and it was all his fault. If he hadn't been so weak minded, everyone wouldn't have been killed. He killed all of them with his own hands. Anything about him that was still normal was now dead. His eyes shown no life, his face no emotion, his will non existent. He had become a puppet of Salem and obeyed anything she told him to do. Kill hunters and huntresses, burned down villages and cities, Massacred innocents, he did it all with little hesitation. Everything would be engulfed in flames as Salem and Jaune would destroy all of Rem-

* * *

"Well this isn't good." A dark figure was standing along side another figure who was of lighter shade. both was looking at an orb that showed remnant in shambles.

"Not good indeed. what do you propose we do?"

"There is nothing to be done. This fate was inevitable and we said that we would not return until all the relics were gathered."

"So you would just abandon them. Are own creation that we worked so hard to perfect?" The darker figure looked at the his counterpart with anger in his eyes and voice.

"Nothing in that world is perfect brother. You of all people should know that. We did the best we could and it still turned out like this. Now unfreeze time and let them be. Perhaps we can create another world one day. One with that will not have any faults, a truly perfect world."

"You are the God of Light and your telling me you want to let these people die? To stop shining your light on them and cast them into eternal darkness? I may be the God of Darkness, but that doesn't mean i always have to play the bad guy." The God of Darkness started walking away from his brother.

"Where are you going?" The lighter god asked.

"I'm going there to put a stop to it myself. I will not let these humans die, even if they did turn my own gift to them against me."

"Wasn't it you that wiped humanity off the face of remnant because of that very reason." The God of Darkness looked down towards the his feet that was not standing on anything. No ground below them, just pitch black at every turn. He thought about what he did in the past. How he wiped humanity just to try and punish Salem for being an imbecile.

"You think i wanted to wipe them out? it was because of that woman that i did it and now its because of her again that the whole world is torn asunder. I will not let her take anything else." He balled up his fist as he turned around to face his brother.

"Even if you wanted to go back, you couldn't. We cant go back until all the relics has been collected by Osma. Also, in no way am i neglecting the humans, i want to save them just as much as you but there is no possible way for us to."

"When theirs a will, theirs a way I always say." The God of Darkness turned his back towards his brother and held out his arm. A cloud of dark shadows appeared in front of him and two figures could be seen in the smoke. Two females walked out of the smoke and stood before the God of Darkness, blank expressions on there face.

"Those two... but there suppose to be dead..."

"Fear not brother, they are only mere copies of the originals. They will oversee the humans in our stead. Just until we get summoned back to their world. all you need to do in give some of your power to one copy, ill give mine to the other." The God of Light crossed his arms and stared at the two of them.

"Normally i would be against this but just this once I'll allow it." The God of Light walked up to one of them and put his hand on her head. A bright light lit on her head and her body was emanating a bright yellow color. The God of Darkness did the same to the other as a Dark Light lit on her head, her body emanating a Purple color before ceasing.

"You two will be the overseers of remnant. Save the humans and guide them in their travels." The God of Darkness said.

"That world is precious to us. Do everything you can for them. Be wary of Salem however as she cannot be killed. Also be very careful as your powers is but a fraction of ours and wont be able to use it to the fullest. You made be a part of us but you are not immortal. The God of Light added.

"We shall watch over remnant and guide the humans to a better future." the both of them said in unison before disappearing.

"I have no doubt they will be able to look after the humans in our stead." The God of Darkness said as he walked back to his brother and looked at the orb.

"Lets hope so for their sake brother." The God of Light looked at the orb along with his brother, waiting for the event that is about to unfold.

The two females appeared in remnant, or at least what remained of it. They looked down to see Jaune and Salem standing right in front of them. Jaune still looked frozen in place due to the time stop but Salem was not affected by it. She looked up to see the two of them hovering in the air in front of them.

"You two! Just what have you done!" Salem shouted at the two of them.

"Salem, we are the overseers of this world now and as long as we live, it will not be destroyed by your hands." Salem was furious by there sudden statement and shot off a magic blast at them only for it to be stopped by a invisible barrier around them. The two females then put there hands together in front of there chest and a bright light started emanating from them growing more in size each second until it covered all of remnant.

"There fate is not for you to decide. It is for them to make." These were the last words Salem heard before the light faded.

* * *

"So Weiss, do you want to go out to eat after class? I know this amazing restaurant that sells really good food. ill pay for the food." Jaune asked Weiss who was staring off into space in Professor Ports classroom, not even listening to what Jaune said and of course that's no surprise. How many times does Weiss need to say no to him before he gets the memo. She had to give him credit for his perseverance, but nonetheless, still annoying. The bell rung and Weiss snapped out of her trance. She quickly packed her things and got out of her seat before hearing Jaune call her name again. She turned around to answer his question.

"Jaune listen, I appreciate the offer but my answer is still the same as all of the answers i gave you."

"So i take it that's a no?" Jaune asked. Weiss stood there before walking back to her room where Team RWBY was. Jaune closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why do i keep doing this to myself?" He asked no one.

"_You must win Jaune, for the sake of everyone_." Jaune quickly opened his eyes and looked around. He could have sworn he just heard a woman's voice, but no one was around.

"Is something wrong ?" Professor Port asked as he had his things in his hands ready to exit the classroom.

"N-no sir. I'm alright." Jaune quickly got his things and walked out the classroom, still baffled by the voice he just heard.

"I must win? What does that mean? Win what?" Jaune thought to himself.

* * *

Weiss was sitting in a chair in her room studying for an exam she has coming up in a few days. Ruby and Yang were getting dressed in there normal attires while Blake was laying down in her bed reading a book.

"Hey Weiss, Blake, Ruby and I are about to go out into town, you guys want anything while were out?" Yang asked.

"No thanks I'm fine."Blake answered.

"Ditto" Weiss answered after Blake.

"Alright we'll be a few hours, try not to tear up the room while were gone." Ruby said as both her and Yang went out the door. Silence filled the room as they both continued with there respective activity.

"_Do not falter Weiss, fight for the future." _Weiss looked around as she heard the voice, trying to figure out where it came from.

"Blake did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Blake asked. From that question Weiss could tell that she didn't hear a thing and that it wasn't Blake herself that said it.

"Fight for the future? What is she talking about?" Weiss thought to herself as she went back to her studying.

**That's it for the first chapter of this story. hopefully i will have more of this story out soon. i hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	2. Two Parts to a Whole

**Alright everyone, here is chapter 2. Hope you Enjoy.**

Jaune slammed to the ground, groaning as he did. He rubbed the back of his head and stumbled to his feet, lifting up his sword and shield as he looked at Pyrrha waiting for her next move.

"That's the seventh slam you took, I'm impressed Jaune." Pyrrha complimented.

"Tenacity is all I have going for me. Well that and restoring other peoples Aura. I need to... be able to do some damage otherwise i'll just end up worrying other people... and getting in there way. If i don't learn how to fight, I'll just end up being useless when it comes... down to it and I refuse to let that happen." Jaune gave a determined look towards Pyrrha and she could see the resolve in his eyes. While she admired his unwavering determination to get stronger, she couldn't help but get annoyed at his lack of restraint. He was wearing himself down and she knew it. At this rate, he won't even be able to defend himself. She knew she had to put a stop to this.

"Jaune, we been at this for 3 hours now. You're worn down. Lets just call it for today. We can continue this tomorrow." Pyrrha advised, trying her best to reason with him.

"No, I'm alright Pyrrha. Lets... keep going." It was clear that Jaune was having trouble breathing and even though his eyes stayed open, his consciousness was fading. Pyrrha had to end this now. She threw her shield at Jaune's own shield, causing it to recoil right into Jaune's face. The impact on his headed caused Jaune to take a couple of steps back and Pyrrha ran towards him Throwing her spear at his shield. Jaune manage to keep his shield up and block the spear. Pyrrha jumped over Jaune's headed, taking advantage of him using his shield as it blocked his vision in front of him and used her semblance to call back her shield to her hand. She landed behind Jaune with her back towards his and used her shield to hit him in the back of his head awfully hard. Jaune fell to the floor, knocked out by attack.

"Sorry Jaune." Pyrrha said as she brought back her spear and put it behind her back along with her shield.

"Well that was brutal." Pyrrha looked up to see Weiss at the entrance of the traning arena. Weiss walked up to her and then looked at Jaune. Pyrrha turned around and did the same.

"He was pushing himself to hard. I had to stop him." Pyrrha explained.

"Yeah he never knows when to quit does he?" Pyrrha couldn't help but notice the double entendre in what Weiss just said. She's also been kinder to Jaune even though she still turns him down at every attempt. Whats gotten into her?

"what brings you here anyway?" Pyrrha asked.

"I come here to practice my glyphs. Always gotta keep my moves sharp elegant. That and maintain my control over summons." Weiss brought out her Myrtenaster and pointed it at the ground. A glyph formed and a giant ice knight arose from the Glyph.

"Wow that's quite feat." Pyrrha said as she looked up at the knight.

"Yeah but i can only maintain it for about 5 mins. I'm also defenseless before and somewhat after I summon it. I come here to try and find a way to mitigate those problems but so far no luck." Weiss looked at Jaune who was still on the ground.

"What you going to do about him?" She asked.

"I'll take him to our room. He needs time to rest and recover. Don't push yourself to hard okay?" Pyrrha said as she picked up Jaune wrapped his arm around her neck to support him.

"I won't unlike him, I know what my limits are." Somehow Pyrrha didn't seem very convinced. She can be as reckless as Jaune, but its Weiss so she should be fine. Pyrrha walked out of the training room with Jaune while Weiss walked over to the console to spawn holographic grimm and began her training. She took a deep breath and pointed her sword at at the holographic beowolves. Her knight immediately started running towards them with its sword in hand, slicing them up one by one. One of the beowolves managed to get through and leapt in the air heading straight for Weiss. She put her rapier above her head, holding it with both hands and a glyph forming above her as she used it to redirect the beowolf, causing it to land on the other side of her. She formed a black glyph behind her and the beowolf as she jumped back into the glyph and dashed out of the one behind the beowolf, thrusting her sword into its back and making it disappear. She looked back to see her knight fading while it was still handling the beowolves that was around it. She put her focus back on to maintaining the knight and its fading ceased. Her aura and focus was depleting as 4 mins had gone past of fighting off holographic grimm. She looked up as a holographic nevermore shot off razor feather towards the knight. The knight tried to defend itself but ended up getting skewered by all the feathers. The holographic nevermore then flew towards the knight and shattered it as it went right through its chest. Weiss covered her face as all the ice from the shattered knight flew in multiple directions. She then formed multiple glyphs around the nevermore who was flying towards her, trapping it inside. She held her rapier up to her face and casted a time dilation on herself, forming a clock with a spinning minute hand under her. she leapt up towards the nevermore and struck it with a thrust before bouncing off the glyphs that was around the nevermore. She struck it multiple times at stunning speed and then pointed two of her fingers towards the nevermore, causing all the glyphs around it to turn black. She then dashed at the nevermore again, cutting it and going through the black glyph and out another cutting it again and again while moving through the glyphs. She was even faster than before, though not as fast as Ruby's semblance but a little close to it. Weiss then exited the the sphere of glyphs around her and switch her revolving chamber to fire and shot off a fire blast at the nevermore. The fire blast connected and exploded on contact, causing all of her glyphs to shatter along with the nevermore. Weiss got down on both her hands and knees as she felt her aura was diminished.

"Darn still no progress." Weiss said, dissatisfied with the results of today's training. She still has problems maintaining her knight while under attack from others. Sure she managed to keep it from getting fully destroyed but it also loses its strength, making it an easy target. She was lucky this time, but luck won't always save her. Any other person would be happy that luck was on their side, but Weiss held a much higher standard. If only she could find a way to attack without having to worry about defending herself at the same time. The knight can only draw so much aggro. It definitely will not draw everyone's however. With her Aura depleted, she decided to conclude her training and walk back to her room to shower.

* * *

Jaune looked around but all he seen was nothing but darkness. He could see nothing around him.

"Where am I" Jaune asked no one. A bright dark light then emanated infront of him and Jaune shielded his eyes before looking towards the bright purple light.

"_Jaune Arc, you are one of two keys to a brighter future. But you must not journey this treacherous path alone. If you do, all will be lost._" Jaune looked still covering his eyes a bit but could make out a figure standing in the light though to small to tell what it was.

"What do you mean? What keys?" Jaune asked the light.

"_All will become clear in time." _The light vanished and Jaune's eyes popped opened as he sat up in his bed, putting his hand on his forehead and thinking about what he just heard. he looked out the window and noticed it was dark out. Had he been asleep all evening? He still felt tired after all those humblings Pyrrha gave him today so he decided to just lay back down.

"Maybe I ought to talk to Professor Ozpin about this." With that thought in mind, Jaune lied back down and went to sleep.

* * *

Weiss just got out of her shower with only a towel wrapped around her body. She was blow drying her hair and looking at the mirror when the mirror started shining brightly in Weiss's face. She dropped her blow dryer and shielded her eyes from the light.

"What in the name of Oum?" Weiss said as she tried to look at the mirror to see a small figure in the mirror but couldn't make out what it was.

"_Weiss Schnee, you are one of two keys to a brighter future. You must not let the other key journey on this treacherous path alone. You also must not die on this path. If you do, all will be lost."_

"Who are you? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Weiss asked still blinded by the light.

"_It will all make sense in due time._" The light disappears and Weiss looks at the mirror again, seeing nothing but her reflection.

"Huh...I'll run this by Professor Ozpin. Maybe he knows what she is talking about." Weiss puts on her night gown and goes to bed, still having the thought of what the mysterious female voice said.

**That's it for Chapter 2. Next one should be out when its ready, which is hopefully not long. Thanks again or reading and yes i know i beefed up Weiss skill with the glyphs. I just thought it would be pretty cool if she could use them as portals as well.  
**


	3. The Chosen Two

**Hello everyone. Back again this time with the third chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Jaune couldn't get the thought of the voice he heard out of his head. It bothered him so much that he couldn't focus in class. Once class was over though, he was headed straight for the headmasters office. Weiss was the same way, her thoughts on the same matter as Jaune's. That voice, she said something about keys and future. This raised many questions in her head and she was going to go see Ozpin about it when the lecture was over. The bell had rung and both Jaune and Weiss grabbed their things and exited the room. Weiss went down the halls towards the elevator to get to the headmaster's office only to be stopped by her teammates.

"Hey Weiss, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Yang asked. Weiss didn't know whether to tell them about all the things she's been hearing or to just leave them in the dark. She decided the latter would be best at least until she understood what was going on more.

"Yang I'm really busy right now, I'll talk to the rest of you later okay?" Weiss hurried off to the elevator leaving the others baffled at her behavior recently. She hasn't been her Sassy but Classy self lately and the whole team but mainly Ruby has been concerned about her.

She pressed the button for the elevator to come down and waited a few seconds before the door opened and Weiss stepped inside. As she hit the button to take her up, she heard Jaune's voice down the hall and saw him as he was running towards the elevator. Weiss quickly pressed the button for the doors to remain open and Jaune got into the elevator.

"Thanks for not leaving me."

"How are you just now getting here? I saw you behind me when I left." Weiss asked as she press the button for the doors to close.

"Nature called." Jaune answered. Weiss gave him a look of almost disgust on her face.

"Riiiiight... So where are you headed?"

"To the headmaster's office. Got something to talk to him about." Jaune answered. The doors to the elevator closed and the elevator start moving upwards towards the headmaster's office.

"Oh yeah? What you need to talk to him about?" Weiss crossed her arms, waiting for the explanation Jaune was about to give her.

"Well... You might think im crazy but...I've been hearing things. This woman's voice from time to time, saying that I'm one of two keys, that everyone's fates rest on my shoulders. I just have no idea what shes talking about, that's why I'm going to see the headmaster. I thought maybe he knows something about this." Jaune looked at Weiss as he saw the shocked expression on her face.

"See, told you."

"No I don't think your crazy Jaune. I've been hearing these things as well. A voice telling me of the same things you heard." Jaune looked at Weiss surprised by what he heard.

"Really? What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. We will just have to find out." The doors to the elevator opened and they both walked out as they saw Professor Ozpin sipping on his cup of coffee while doing paperwork. He looked up to see both Weiss and Jaune walking towards them.

"Mister Arc, Miss Schnee. How can i help you?"

"Professor, we need your help with something." Jaune answered.

"Of course. Take a seat." Weiss and Jaune both sat down in the chairs in front of them.

"Whats on your minds." He asked taking another swig out of his coffee cup.

"Professor, Jaune and I have been hearing things. A voice that comes out to us stating that we are one of two keys and that we must fight for the future of remnant. We was wondering if you would happen to know anything about this?" Ozpin dimmed his eyes and put down his mug. He gave a long glare at both of them before asking his question.

"What exactly did this voice tell you?" Ozpin's tone lowered, showing his interest in this matter.

"I think it went along the lines of, you are one of two keys to a brighter future, but you must not journey this treacherous path alone. If you do, all will be lost. At least something like that." Jaune answered. Weiss looked at Jaune with a little confusion on her face.

"Really? Mines said that I must not let the other key journey on this treacherous path alone and that I must not die on this path. If I did, all would be lost."

"I see." Ozpin got up from his chair behind his desk with his coffee mug in hand and looked out of the window behind him, looking out into the sunny sky. He took a sip of his coffee and turned around back towards Jaune and Weiss.

"Do you two know the story of the God of Light and Dark?"

"They were the brother gods that originally existed in this world when all of humanity could perform magic." Jaune answered.

"But the God of Darkness destroyed all of humanity. For what reason is not known to me. But, That's just a myth." Weiss added.

"That is no myth Ms. Schnee. All of it is as you said is true." Jaune got up from his seat, not believing what he is hearing.

"That can't be possible, How is humanity still here if it was wiped out?" Ozpin sighed as he sat back down in his chair, putting his now finished mug back on the table.

"I should probably tell you the story then."

* * *

Salem was furious. She shot of magic blast after magic blast out into the the dark, gloomy skies. She had just accomplished her goal of eradicating all life, just so that two people show up out of nowhere claiming they are the overseers of this world undo it all. Her hard work, manipulating others, exercising patience, were all in vain. Salem screamed to the top of her lungs, causing the ground around her to break and the whole area to shake much like an earthquake. Cinder walked out of the building to the outside where Salem was. She was hesitant about calling her name right now as she was not in the best of moods. The news Cinder had however was something she needed to hear.

"Y-your grace?" Cinder called out to her in a fearful tone.

"WHAT!" Salem yelled as she turned her head towards Cinder, her red eyes glowing. Cinder took two steps back as to give Salem some space, For Cinder's sake.

"We...we have found the Fall maiden...Your grace."

"THEN GET RID OF HER!" Salem turned away from Cinder and back to the destroyed land that was covered in black pools of liquid in some areas. Cinder nodded her head and was making her way back into the building to get ready to leave.

"Cinder wait." Salem called. Cinder turned around and looked at Salem.

"Take me to the Fall maiden. I will take care of her myself." Salem's eyes glowed even brighter and her tone lowered as she looked at Cinder. Cinder could feel her bloodlust and was not about to make Salem any angrier then she already was. Cinder nodded and both her and Salem made their way back inside.

* * *

Both Jaune and Weiss was silent. Their eyes were wide with disbelief. The story Ozpin just told them was just to bizarre and atrocious at the same time. How are you suppose to defeat this woman and these relics that he was talking about, they could be anywhere and anything in this world.

"So let me get this straight headmaster. These relics, there are 4 of them. In order to summon these gods back to our world, all 4 must be collected. Weiss asked needing conformation on the information she just received.

"That's correct . Once the relics have been assembled, you will be able to call the God of Light and Dark back into this world." Ozpin confirmed.

"That still leaves Salem, If she gets her hands on even one of the relics, then we will not be able to call them back." Jaune's tone raised, voicing how urgent this is.

"Yes, so far Salem is the biggest obstacle and most dangerous threat, ranking even higher than DR-6." Jaune looked thoroughly confused by what Ozpin just said.

"It means Danger Rating Jaune." Weiss added quickly catching on to Jaune's confusion.

"Oh." Jaune rubbed the back of his head, feeling kind of dumb for not knowing what it meant.

"Jaune, Weiss, it seems the gods chose you to carry on the mission that the person before you could not complete. Be warned however that it will be a long and most dangerous task. You two will be essentially risking your lives on this mission. I'd don't expect an answer from you two right away which is why i will give you two a few days to think about this. Time is of the essence however and we will need an answer." Both Weiss and Jaune looked at each other wondering what are they going to do.

"Headmaster, Why do you think they would choose me out of everyone? Ruby would have been a much better candidate for this vice me. I can barely even fight for myself let alone fight for others." Jaune asked.

"Mister Arc, its my firm belief that they wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't believe that you could do it. You are willing to put yourself through hell to protect those you care for, you always push yourself to be the best you can be and your leadership skills are phenomenal. Even with all those traits, you still have room to improve, learn, and grow as a hunter." Ozpin's words to Jaune hit home. He never thought he would hear such praise from the headmaster at Beacon Academy.

"Jaune, you can be a real pain sometimes, and your lousy and clumsy. But even i must say that throughout my time here, I've seen results from you. Results that even reached my standards as improvements. I'm really proud of you Jaune. You've come a long way." What in the name of Oum that is holy. That's what is written on Jaune's face towards Weiss right now. Even the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company praised him. Jaune felt like he could do anything right now.

"Professor Ozpin? There's no need to wait a few days for my answer. I'll do it." Ozpin smiled and nodded. He could see the fire and determination in his eyes. Just from looking at that, He knew his mind was already made up.

"Miss Schnee?" Ozpin looked at Weiss, waiting on her answer.

"Don't really have much of a choice now do I?" Weiss closed her eyes and smiled while lifting up her hands and shaking her head.

"Then its settled then, Go back to your rooms and I will let you know when you two will be departing beacon. Also don't worry about your attendance here. When you come back, You will rejoin your teams and your grades will not be penalized. Both Weiss and Jaune nodded as they made there way to the elevator. The two overseers of remnant looked through the window of Ozpins office at the two who are talking to each other while making there way to the elevator doors.

"It has finally begun."

"Yes it has, and we will be with them every step of the way." both of the females nodded at each other before disappearing.

**That wrap this chapter. Things are finally about to get underway here pretty soon and I can't wait to get the next chapter posted. Until then my friends.**


	4. The Great Journey Begins

**Hello again everybody. So I noticed that in my previous chapters, their were some grammar and spelling mistakes and quite a bit of them. While working on this chapter, I have also been updating the other chapters as well so when other people read it for the first time, they won't have to read through as many mistakes as the ones who have already read it. I didn't make any changes that will have a impact on the story so you're safe. I will also continue to look for any future mistakes I make as well. So anyway here is chapter 4 and I hope you guys enjoy.**

Weiss struggled to get sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed trying to find a comfortable position but to no avail. Deciding it was no use, she got out of her bed and put her white dress, a white bolero jacket over her dress and her white boots. She left her hair down as it was to much work to pin it the way she usually has it. She quietly walked out of the room making sure not to slam the door as Ruby, Blake and Yang were all still asleep. It was nice and quiet but that was to be expected as Weiss walked to the front of the school were the fountain is. What she didn't expect however was to see someone else their before her. Weiss saw Jaune sitting on a bench near the fountain. He wore his usually brown sweater and blue jeans, but no body armor. Weiss walked up to him, but he didn't notice her presence.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jaune made a startled noise as he looked up to see Weiss standing over him. Weiss laughed a bit before sitting down next to him. Jaune looked down at the ground, making it clearly evident that something was on his mind.

"What's up?" Weiss leaned forward just a bit, trying to get him to look at her.

"Weiss, take a look at the sky." Jaune said as he looked up at the night sky. Weiss stared at Jaune, not sure where he was going with this but looked up at the sky like he said. She looked on in awe as what she saw amazed her. An aurora covering the beautiful starry sky. It had a green color that stuck out in the night sky.

"Wow...This is stunning. Breathtaking even." Weiss continued to look at the sky, her mouth agape as she took in the scenery.

"Yes, it truly is a wonderful thing to behold. Why would anyone want to turn something so beautiful into something so tragic? I know I'm not the smartest person, but I know that so much is riding on my success. If I don't collect the relics and stop Salem, then everyone will pay for my failure. I just don't know if I can do it. I know I said I would do it when we was talking to Professor Ozpin but saying it is one thing, doing it is another." Jaune tone lowered upon saying his last sentence. She looked at Jaune seeing the sadness in his eyes. It Honestly didn't like seeing Jaune so distraught. Weiss put her hands on his face and lifted his head up to make him look at her.

"Jaune, you aren't alone in this. Remember that I am also here with you and I will always be there for you. This is not only your burden to bear, it is mine as well." Weiss let go of his head and Jaune stared at her before smiling at her.

"Thank you Weiss, That's twice you cheered me up in one day. That's a new record for you ya know?"

"Don't be a pest." Weiss smiled back at him and they both looked at the sky to watch the beautiful sky.

Another sunny day shined on beacon as Weiss and Jaune were called into Ozpins office for their sendoff. Glynda stood in front of Ozpins desk off to the side with her arms crossed. She looked a little concerned more than happy.

* * *

"Alright you two, today's the day. Find the relics and bring them back here to beacon before Salem destroys remnant. This will not be a simple job, and it most certainly won't be easy. The whole world will be counting on you two and I know that you won't let us down."

"We won't headmaster. we can't." Jaune raised his right hand and balled it up into a fist.

"Do you two have the credit card Ozpin gave you?" Glynda asked.

"Yes professor, its right here." Weiss showed the credit card to Glynda and nodded when shown.

"Alright then, Now for the more important stuff. First off one of the relics is located in the great academy in Mistral. It should be in a Vault underneath the academy. I already have a bullhead prepared and ready to take you to mistral. Getting in the vault won't be easy however. First you need a key to even access the vault."

"Any idea where this key might be?" Jaune asked.

"No, as of right now i don't know the whereabouts of the key. If I were to take a guess, I would talk to the headmaster at Haven, Leonardo Lionheart. He could possibly help you open the vault. Tell him its a request from the headmaster at beacon academy." Both Jaune and Weiss nodded at his instructions.

"Alright moving forward. Once you have the key to the vault, you will find that the door leading to the relic is locked. It can only be unlocked by the Spring Maiden." Ozpin caught baffled looks from both Weiss and Jaune.

"Spring Maiden? Weiss asked.

"Yes, one of the four great maidens. Their is the Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter Maiden. Each of them possess powers that could very well be considered magic." Jaune was amazed by what he was hearing. The fact that magic still existed in this world was rather overwhelming to him.

"So do you know who the Spring maiden is by any chance?" Jaune asked as he leaned forward a little, his interest peaked.

"That...I do not know. All I can tell you is that all of them are females, as males cannot possess the powers of the maidens. Sorry Jaune." Ozpin said in a jokingly manner.

"Darn." Jaune leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, disappointment on his face.

"So how are we supposed to locate her if we don't know who she is?" Weiss asked.

"That is something even I don't know myself." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and got up from his seat looking out the window.

"So lets say we do find the Spring Maiden, she will open the door in the vault for us and then we will be able to grab the relic?" Jaune asked.

"That is correct Mister Arc." Ozpin replied as he turned around and looked at the both of them.

"Once you have found a relic, give me a call on your scroll. I would like updates on your mission."

"Of course. Also Professor, do you know where the other relics are by any chance?" Weiss voice raised in curiosity.

"I also do not possess that knowledge. Once you find the first one, You will find that finding the others will be a great challenge." Both Jaune and Weiss looked at each other before looking back at Ozpin and nodding. Ozpin smiled as he knew that they were ready.

"Professor, I have a question as well. How do you know all of this stuff? About the vault and maidens and stuff." Jaune asked waiting on Ozpins answer.

"Mister Arc, lets just say I know my history." Jaune had an expression on his face that clearly said what do you mean by that.

"Alright then. Go ahead and get ready, I will await you at the bullhead." Jaune and Weiss got up from the seats and walked over to the elevator doors. They both went inside and the doors closed, the lights above the elevator moving to the right every few seconds. Glynda looked at Ozpin, worry still expressed on her face.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin? They are only students. Also you didn't tell them what to do once they have the relic."

"Though they are students, they were the ones that was chosen by the gods themselves. Who am I to tell them they can't go. To answer your second question, what they do with the relic is up to them to decide. This is their mission, mines is already over." Ozpins voice lowered as he looked down at the table. Glynda could tell that there was a hint of sorrow in his eyes but decided not to pry it out of him. She looked up and noticed that the lights above the elevator doors were off.

"Come on Professor Ozpin. We have to get going as well." Ozpin nodded as he grabbed his mug and walked over to the elevator doors to make his way to the bullhead.

* * *

Jaune and Weiss walked down the halls, weapons sheathed and ready to go but was surprised once they got there as members from Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY (but fox) were waiting for them.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled as she zoomed towards her and giving her a mean bear hug.

"Oh I wish i could come with you!"

"Yeah...me...too..." Weiss struggled to say as Ruby was crushing her with her hug. She panted when Ruby finally let go of her. Ruby then went over to Jaune and did the same thing to him. She must have had a really mean hug if even Jaune was getting crushed by her.

"Hey you two better be careful while your out there alright." Yang smiled as she gave Weiss a hug as well.

"We will." Weiss answered.

"Yeah...sure...we will..." Jaune added as well, struggling to speak thanks to Ruby. Jaune panted as well trying to catch his breath when Ruby let go.

"You got this fellow leader." Ruby softly punched Jaune in the arm while giving him a smile. Jaune gave the smile back and nodded.

"Just come back safe alright?" Blake said as she gave both Weiss and Jaune a hug.

"Yes, Safety must always come first." Ren added.

"Don't worry about us Jaune, Pyrrha will hold down the fort in your absence." Nora said putting her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. Jaune nodded and looked at Pyrrha.

"Take care of them okay?" Jaune said to Pyrrha as he walked up to her.

"I will, you just make sure to take care of yourself as well." Pyrrha gave Jaune and hug and then looked at Weiss.

"Weiss, He's all yours. Take good care of him okay?" Weiss turned a little red in the face by Pyrrha's choice of words.

"uh huh.." Weiss nodded slowly.

"Smile for the camera!" Both Jaune and Weiss's eyes widened when a flash of light hit them in the face.

"Velvet, warn me next time you do that." Jaune's tone raised a little. Velvet laughed at Jaune's complaining. Weiss didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Hey you two knock'em dead alright?" Coco said pulling her sunglasses slightly down.

"Yes, but get plenty of rest as well."Yatsuhashi said as he pointed one finger up.

"And we will be waiting for you. All of us." Velvet gave off a bright smile and gave both of them a hug. This was rather touching for both Weiss and Jaune as they all came to see them off. Ozpin then walked up towards the two of them.

"All ready to go?"

"Yes." The both of them said. Ozpin nodded and moved off to the side. They both then started walking towards the bullhead. They turned their heads towards everyone as they saw all of them waving at them and saying goodbye. They both waved back as they got to the side of the bullhead and climbed aboard.

"Well, This is it." Weiss said to Jaune.

"Yeah, The Journey begins here. Jaune replied as the bullhead closed its side doors and flew off towards Mistral.

**That's the end for chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be out when it is ready and thanks for reading.**


	5. Target: Fall Maiden

**Hello again everybody. Back at it again with another chapter for the story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

The road was empty and the sun was setting as a woman with light brown skin wearing a white blouse with a brown vest, corset,and pants. She also had on armored boots on with a golden pauldron on her right shoulder, a golden bracer on her left wrist and two golden bracelets on her right. She held a staff that had a dust crystal on the top and bottom. The young woman walked through the road but came to a halt when she saw a woman standing a little ahead of her. Her skin was white with red veins on her face and arms and she wore a dark dress that covered her entire body, the only opening being the one on her chest area that takes the shape of an eye.

"The Fall Maiden, I found you at last." Salem spoke out. The maiden replied by readying her staff. Salem Shot off fireball at her, to which the maiden answered in kind by doing the same. The maiden then ran up towards Salem she raised her staff and used the red crystal on top to engulf it in flames. She brought it down on Salem's head but was blocked by Salem who used just her right arm. Salem then threw out a left hook at her but was ducked and followed it up with a kick. the maiden was kicked in the face and was sent flying backwards, sliding on the ground when she landed.

"Thought I wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat just because of the way I look?" Salem asked with a smirk on her face. She put her hand in the air and clouds were beginning to turn dark as thunder could be heard above. Salem brought her hand down and thunder struck the ground where the maiden was. She dodged the thunder and retaliated by bringing down lightning of her own on Salem. Salem was struck by the lightning and smoke covered the area where she stood. The maiden looked on as she watched a dark figure walk out of the smoke.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you even hope to beat me." She shot a dark blast at the maiden which was absorbed by her staff spinning in front of her and shooting it back out at Salem even faster and stronger than before. Salem used her left index finger and pointed at the incoming blast. The blast grew smaller as it was absorbed again this time by Salem. Salem fired it again from the tip of her finger, this time going even faster, stronger and wider. The maiden had no time to put up a defense as she was blasted back, her aura taking the full brunt of the attack. She was at a loss of breath as she planted her staff down and leaned on it, feeling winded after that attack. Her face changed showing signs of anger and frustration as she levitated into the air, her eyes glowing a brownish color and the winds picking up drastically. She levitated into the air and used her staff to create 2 tornadoes. She then used the red end of the staff to set the tornadoes on fire and launched them towards Salem. Salem's eyes glowed red as the tornadoes reached her, the fiery tornado's coming together forming a bigger one and swirling around with her inside. Salem levitated up into the air and yelled as the tornado around her ceased. Salem's smile grew wider as she leveled with the maiden.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I can't wait to take your powers for myself." Salem's low menacing voice made the maiden hesitate a little before she shot off two fireballs at her.

"This again? It didn't work last time, what makes you think it will work this time." Salem put out her hand and blocked both of the fireballs, smoke covering her vision ahead of her. The maiden used this opportunity to get above Salem and bring down her staff on her. Salem looked up just in time to see the maiden coming down on her and used her hands to grab the end of her staff. The maiden yelled as she used the end of the stick Salem grabbed to create a powerful gust of wind, sending Salem crashing into the ground. She held her hand out towards the ground where Salem crashed and icy mist came out of her hand, freezing the area and Salem along with it. Salem was frozen solid and the maiden stared at her until she noticed the ice on Salem starting to crack. The ice exploded violently causing the ice shards to scatter everywhere and some flying right towards the maiden. She covered her face, enduring the ice that was pelting her body, but was blocked by what aura she had left. She uncovered her face then panicked as she found out she was unable to move her body other than her eyes. Salem's hand was held out towards her as a purple aura glowed around the maiden, putting her in a stasis. She flew towards the maiden, putting her face in front of the fall maiden's.

"I think its time we ended this don't you?" Her eyes glowing as Salem punched the maiden right in the gut, sending her crashing to the ground and creating a crater where she landed. The Fall maiden was knocked unconscious from the attack as Salem landed inside the crater and walked towards her.

"Now, I'll be taking your power now." Salem's smirked but was quickly put away when she noticed an object flying her way. She jumped out of the crater to the edge of it and looked as someone was kneeling down next to the Fall Maiden, looking at her, then looking at Salem with extreme anger in her eyes. She wore a white and blue dress with the front extending to her thighs and back extending to the back of her knees. She also wore a belt with a blue diamond in the middle and had Blue long hair with a braid wrapped around her head and had two swords sheathed on her back.

"You will not take Amber." She said as Salem looked at her extremely furious.

"Why is everyone getting in my way!" Salem prepared a dark ball the grew in size each second, but was interrupted by the white light that was emanating through her eyes. Salem's eyes grew red as she noticed this and was getting petrified from bottom to top.

"Nooo. It can't be." Salem yelled as she was petrified from head to toe, the now large dark ball disappearing. The flash of light ceased and she looked back at Amber who was still unconscious. She looked back at Salem and noticed that the petrification was starting to break. She quickly scooped up the Fall Maiden and flew off in a hurry, trying to get away from Salem. Salem's petrified state broke and she looked at the crater to find it was empty. Her eyes glowed even more than before and her hands were in the shape of claws as lightning started striking the ground in multiple places. She let out a scream that even the Fall maiden could have heard if she was conscious, but was heard by the one carrying her, causing her to pick up the pace.

* * *

Amber awoke from her slumber, her body still aching from the fight she had with Salem. She looked around a noticed she was in a cave in the mountains and another person was their with her.

"Tabitha?" Amber called out to her.

"Hey you're finally awake." She moved from her spot and sat next to Amber.

"You took a pretty hard blow ya know. Had I not been there to save ya, you most definitely would have died back there. You gotta be more careful. " Tabitha put her hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. How did you find me though?" Amber asked.

"We Maidens can sense the presence and whereabouts of other maidens. When I sensed you were in danger, I rushed over here as fast as i could. Actually though, the Spring Maiden was the nearest to you, but I don't know why she didn't come to help you out. That woman you was fighting though, do you know who she was?" Tabitha's voice lowered and her eyes narrowed as she took her hand of her shoulder, knowing that whoever she was fighting was really bad news.

"No, I don't. She just appeared out of no where and started attacking me. Said something about stealing my powers for herself. Her skin wasn't normal either. She was white with red veins all over." Amber explained.

"Yes this is quite the conundrum. We should head to Atlas first thing tomorrow, its not safe for you and me here in Mistral."

"What about the Spring Maiden? We can't leave her." Amber argued.

"If that woman is still around then we don't want to be anywhere near her. It will be to dangerous for us to go back for her. As long as she doesn't come out in the open while that other woman is around then she will be fine." Tabitha replied.

"...Alright then." Amber didn't like the idea of leaving behind another maiden, but if it was for the best the so be it.

* * *

Weiss and Jaune's bullhead landed just outside of a village in mistral. Both of them got off and looked towards the village as the bullhead flew off.

"Any idea where we are?" Weiss asked.

"Nope. My scroll doesn't come with a map." Jaune answered. Both of them started walking towards the village and was surprised to see so many people living here.

"Wow this place sure is lively. Just look at the amount of people and business here." Jaune said looking around.

"Yeah, Its faring much better than most places." Weiss added as she walked forward a bit only to be stopped when someone bumped into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss." She said as she looked at Weiss.

"Its fine, I'm sorry as well." Weiss responded.

"Hey Rebecca!" The girl in front of Weiss turned to see 5 other females walking towards her.

"Hey Weiss you okay?" Jaune said walking up to her and looked ahead to see all six girls staring at him in surprise. Jaune stared back and realized who they were seconds after.

"Oh no."

**That's it for Chapter 5. A big thanks for all the people who are continuing to read my story. White Knight is possibly one of my most favorite ships in RWBY. Weiss along with Jaune are my two most favorite characters so why not right a story about them. Their will be more Jaune and Weiss in upcoming chapters and if you hadn't noticed, Salem is actually a main character in this story as she is the main antagonist. I will be writing Chapters about her as well to move the story along. Chapter 6 will be out when its ready. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Taken and Taken Away

**... Boy I'm late with this one. Hello again everybody. Sorry guys, been busy the whole week and then some. But I have not forgotten about this story. Here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy.**

"Oh no." Jaune sighed as all the girls surrounded him, two of them pulling at his cheeks, two more wrapped around both of his arms and the last two walking forward a little closer.

"Oh how is are baby brother doing? we missed you ya know." Rebecca gave off a grin when she looked at Weiss.

"And I see you finally have a girlfriend too. A Schnee at that. Just what did you do to be able to hook up with her?" She crossed her arms and gave off a sinister grin, teasing Jaune.

"She's not my girlfriend. She is a friend of mine from beacon." Jaune cleared his throat as he was about to introduce her.

"Everyone this is Weiss, Weiss this is Rebecca, Nina, Sasha, Ashley, Yumi, and Vanille. They are my sisters. I have one more sister who is currently not among them. Her name is Saphron."

"Jaune told me about you all. How you always tease him and give him a hard time." Weiss looked at Jaune then looked back at the girls.

"Yep that's us alright. Ashley answered as she got off of Jaune's right arm. Weiss closed her eyes and smiled.

"Jaune, your sisters must love you a lot."

"Of course we do. He is the only brother we have. But out of all of us, I say Saphron is the one who dotes on him the most." Nina added. All of the girls nodded and made a confirming sound. Jaune rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit before realizing just where they are.

"Are we in Shion?" Jaune asked one of his sisters.

"Yeah, we are. We go hiking here all the time. Surely you haven't forgotten already Jaune? I mean i know its been a while." Vanille said pulling on his cheek again.

"No I haven't forgotten." Jaune was struggling to get Vanille to stop pulling his cheek and eventually she let go.

"So where is mom and dad?" Jaune asked while looking around.

"They are waiting for us at the start of the hiking trail. We just came here to get supplies for the trip. Why don't you go say hello." Nina insisted as she tried to tug on Jaune's arm to go with them. Jaune didn't move and all of them looked at Jaune with a concerned look on their faces.

"Thanks but, I'll talk to them another time. Right now we have business to attend to." Jaune grabbed Nina's hand and lightly took it off his arm. Weiss looked at Jaune with a worried look.

"We understand... Just be safe alright?" Yumi gave Jaune a hug as everyone else did.

"Yeah, tell mom and dad I said hi."

"We will." Rebecca said as she and the other girls waved a goodbye while walking towards the hiking trail to meet up with their mother and father.

"Jaune are you sure? I won't mind if you go to meet them. There's no telling when you might see them again." Weiss asked.

"I'm sure. Right now we are on a time limit. We have to get those relics soon." Jaune looked back at the now distant girls.

"I don't want to see anyone I care about get hurt." Jaune's voice was as low as a whisper but loud enough for Weiss to hear. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"We will find those relics Jaune and once we stop Salem, promise me you will go see your family again." Jaune looked at Weiss with a surprised expression. He never expected this from her. Then again though she has been awfully nice to him the past couple of months back in beacon. He wondered if either his team or team RWBY had anything to do with it. He snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at Weiss.

"Alright. I promise." Weiss smiled and nodded, pulling Jaune with her.

"First order of business is to get something to eat." Weiss stated as she rubbed her stomach. Jaune's face gave off a sinister look the moment she said this.

"Hey Weiss." Weiss looked at Jaune waiting on his question.

"I know an amazing restaurant that sells great food here. You want to go there to eat?" Jaune asked her in a teasing manner, a big grin across his face. Weiss sighed as she knew where this was going.

"Very slick Jaune, But fine. I guess we can go there. This is not a date however." Weiss pointed her finger at Jaune and tried to be as stern as possible.

"Such a Tsundere." Jaune said sarcastically before walking towards the restaurant. Weiss stood there thinking about what he said.

"What's a Tsundere?" She thought before following him.

* * *

For someone who just let not one but two of the maidens slip through her fingers, Salem was actually pretty calm. She didn't expect one of them two have silver eyes, but it bother her at all. If anything, it just made her more excited for the remnants end. The silver eyed warriors were once a concern to her as they were the ones who would be able to stop Salem. As the years past however, not only her but her grimm as well grew stronger. Now that she knows that the effects of the silver eyes last maybe about 20 to 25 seconds before she breaks free, her victory over Ozpin was assured. Salem snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her seer float into the council chamber.

"Contact Leonardo Lionheart." The seer pulled up an image on the orb and Leo was seen on the orb.

"Leonardo. How are things on your end?"

"Y-y-your grace. I didn't expect you to call. Things over here are normal. Nothing to report."

"Very well. Cinder should be arriving over their soon. I'm having them scout for the Fall maiden. Do you still have the key?" Leonardo showed the key to Salem and let the key drop as it hanged from a necklace.

"Good. Once I find the Spring maiden, I will kill her and take the powers for myself. Then we can open the vault."

"Yes, your grace." With that, Leonardo vanished from the orb. Salem sighed as she stood up and walked out of her chamber.

* * *

Night broke out as Jaune and Weiss were walking to the hotel from the restaurant to get a room for one. Weiss was against the idea at first but was convinced Jaune told her they needed to save as much money as possible.

"Still can't believe were getting a room with only one bed."

"I know Weiss, but if it will make you feel any better, ill sleep in a chair or something."

"No, I won't do that to you." Weiss's face turned red a bit after saying that.

"Alright then. After we get a good night's rest, We should pay the headmaster at haven academy a visit." Weiss nodded, agreeing with him. They continued to walk until they both heard the voice of the overseers.

"Danger is headed your way. Be wary of your surroundings."

They both looked around and brought out their weapons as they tried to see just what they were talking about.

"So you heard it as well?"

"Yeah but i don't see any danger coming our way." Just as Jaune said this, a arrow was shot at him, striking him in the middle of his breastplate.

"Jaune!"

"I'm fine Weiss. My armor blocked it." Pulling the arrow out of his armor, He continued to look around until he hearda a noise coming from one of his assailants.

"Burn it down boys!"

All of the buildings were engulfed in flames and both of them found themselves surrounded by bandits. Screams from the villagers could be heard from within houses as they fled the burning buildings only to be cut down by some of the bandits.

"Plunder everything that this village is worth. Don't let our leader down." A battle cry was heard throughout the village as they all took out their weapons. One of the bandits took walked towards the supposed leader of the group and whispered in his ear. Jaune couldn't believe his eyes. People around him were being burned alive, slaughtered like livestock. His eyes that was wide with shock now turned into anger. The bangs of his hair covering his eyes but everyone could feel his intense anger towards the bandits.

"Jaune you alright?" No response.

"Jaune!" Weiss turned around and grabbed both of his shoulders, trying to shake him out of his trance.

"Boss, That girl over there. White clothing and hair, Wields a rapier, looks like a drama queen. She is definitely a Schnee. She would be of more value to us alive than dead."

"Very well. Men! Take the girl alive. Kill the other." All of the bandits brought out their weapons as one of them charged at Weiss. She quickly turned to face her enemy and brought out her Myrtenaster. She prepared to defend herself but was stunned when she saw a figure run right past her and thrust their sword into the bandits chest. He coughed up blood as he looked down at the sword he was stabbed with and looked back at Jaune, his bangs still covering his eyes.

"You. These people have done nothing wrong. They just wanted to live normal peaceful lives, and you snuffed out their lives with no remorse, regret and hesitation. I will not show you any mercy." He took his sword out of the bandit and swung it towards the ground, blood splattering on the ground in the process.

"Jaune you...you just killed someone."

"Not just anyone Weiss. I killed a monster. They are worse than grimm. They need to be put down." All of the bandits looked a little hesitant as Jaune walked forward, prompting all of the other's except Weiss to take a step back.

"It's just one man. Kill him and take the Schnee girl into captivity." All the bandits started charging at Jaune, intent on killing him. Jaune raised his sword and shield but did not move in inch. The first one appeared in front of him, swinging his axe from the side but was blocked by Jaune's shield and was cut across the stomach. He dropped to the ground though was still alive thanks to his aura. That didn't last long though as Jaune slit his throat with his sword, killing the bandit. Two more appeared from both sides of Jaune with swords as one aimed for his head, the other his legs. Jaune covered his face with his shield, blocking the attack and moved to his leg over the swinging sword and stepped on it, leaving one of the bandits completely defenseless. He slashed the bandit's throat, killing him instantly and sidestepped the other bandits incoming overhead attack. Jaune bashed his shield into the bandits head, knocking him out cold. Weiss was stunned at how much Jaune had gotten better in fighting. He had been training in fighting with not only Pyrrha but with Yang, Ruby, Nora and sometimes herself. But this... This was to much. He was killing them all one by one. She snapped out of it when she heard Jaune yell from the pain of getting shot by an arrow on his side. She over to her right to see a bandit with a bow far off in the distance. She created a glyph in the bandits direction and a ice sword shot out from it. It hit the bandit in the arm, causing him to fall and yell from the pain. His aura blocked most of the damage but it still hurt like hell and Weiss knew it. She looked over to Jaune and started running towards him.

"You alright?" She checked up on the place where Jaune was shot, but did not find a wound from the arrow. His aura must have healed it already.

"I'm fine." Jaune walked up to the bandit that he knocked unconscious with his shield earlier and raised his sword with the tip of it pointing downward. She knew what he was about to do and immediately ran towards him, grabbing on to the raised arm.

"Jaune don't do it. Your not a killer."

"A bit late for that don't you think.

"This isn't Justice Jaune, this is butchery."

"You think they deserve justice after what they done!? This is what they get for ever setting foot in this village." Weiss shuddered a little bit before she noticed Jaune putting more effort in to trying to stab the unconscious bandit.

"Please Jaune! Don't do it." Weiss was beginning to tear up as she struggled to keep Jaune from stabbing the bandit. The blade closed in on the bandit's neck at a slow pace but was taken away from him after Jaune heard a lightning bolt come down on the side of Jaune. Weiss let go of Jaune's arm and covered her face along with Jaune doing the same thing. They both looked at where the lightning struck then turned and saw a woman with a white mask with red outlining, a black and red kimono dress with a long red sword standing not far off from them.

"So, you two were the one's who killed these men?" Jaune's eyes dimmed as he thought that she must be the one in charge of them.

"So what? They deserved it."

"Then just like I did to the rest of the hunters in this place, you will die as well." The woman dashed towards Jaune and slashed twice in a X form and pushed Jaune back despite him blocking the attacks. Weiss created Multiple glyphs above the woman and shot out multiple ice swords at her, all to which she dodged and and countered by raining down lightning near her, forcing Weiss to cover her face before she was struck by the woman's hilt of the sword. Weiss fell to her knees, clutching her stomach as the woman held her sword up about to impale Weiss. She Jumped away from Weiss when Jaune tried to take her head off from the side, backflipping a safe distance away.

"I won't let you touch her."

"Such conviction boy. Sadly you are no match for me."

"We will see about that." Jaune turned his head towards Weiss who was standing up after the blow to her stomach was enough to cope with.

"Weiss, think you can make one of those knights?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to defend myself very well if i do it."

"Leave that part to me." Weiss grinned as she bent on one knee and stabbed her sword into the ground forming a glyph underneath her. The knight climbed out of the glyph on the ground and wielded a great sword in its hand.

The woman looked at Weiss then at the knight and back at Weiss.

"Interesting. So your a Schnee. I could make a good fortune off of you." Weiss's eyes looked on her in anger as she concentrated on using the knight. Jaune stood next to her as She charged at the both of them, but was blocked from moving any further thanks to the knight. She jumped to the side and ducked, avoiding the knights attacks and made an attack of her own, slicing off one of the arms on the knight. Weiss focused even harder and repaired the knights missing arm making it as good as new, much to the woman's displeasure.

"Weiss, Can you make another knight?"

"What? It's hard just trying to control one knight."

"Weiss just do it!" Jaune yelled as he ran to her side. Weiss took a deep breath and created another glyph on the ground to her right. A black glyph appeared but was to small for anything to come out of it. Jaune got behind her while she was kneeling and put both his hands on both her shoulders as his hands started to turn white, as well as Weiss whole body.

"Hey...What is?"

"Shhhh. Focus Weiss." Jaune urged as he continued amplifying Weiss's aura by using his own. Her aura felt overwhelming as Weiss continued her summoning. The power boost Jaune is giving her is amazing and Weiss quickly manage to summon another knight. Even though Jaune amped up Weiss's aura, it didn't however make her focus on controlling them easier as now she had to focus twice as hard to use them. The other knight climbed out of the black glyph and raised his sword and shield in its hand. The knight looked the same as the other only that his one had a sword and shield and it was black instead of white. Both of them charged the woman as the white knight raised its huge sword and brought it down on her. She dodged to the right only to find the black knight's sword coming her way horizontally. She blocked it with the red sword but was still sent flying into a burning building, causing it to crumble to the ground. She quickly shot up into the air and came down on the black knight, her sword ready to split it in two. The black knight used its shield to block the attack and pushed her away before chasing her down and shield bashing her into the ground. The white knight came from behind the other knight putting it foot on the spot where she was swatted down into the ground, crushing her like an ant. Weiss and Jaune both looked on as silence filled the air for a few seconds, both of them looking at each other with joy in their eyes.

"We did it." Jaune's voice was low as he was exhausted from giving Weiss all of his aura.

"Jaune are you okay?" She asked concerned for his well being. He nodded but his attention soon when he felt a strong gust of wind coming from the direction ahead of him. Weiss turned as well to see what was going on when a large tornado was formed in the area where the white knight was. The knight was lifted up into the air and multiple lightning strikes bombarded the armored knight, destroying it. The woman was levitating in the air, they eyes inside her white mask was lit with a fiery red color. Both Weiss and Jaune looked up with their eye's widen and their mouth's agape.

"Could she be..." Jaune was interrupted when he saw her dash towards Weiss with fire engulfing her, making herself into a fireball. The black knight moved in the way of the attack, raising its shield as it waited for her to make contact. The knight was instantly destroyed as she moved through the shield and the middle of its armor, causing it to shatter. Weiss lost her focus as she got down on all four, hyperventilating from using so much aura. The woman readied her sword to stab Weiss when Jaune got in font of her and blocked her sword from reaching Weiss, the fire around her spreading forward scorching everything on both sides of Weiss and Jaune. Weiss looked up to see Jaune ahead of her, guarding her from the woman's attack.

"Be careful!" Weiss shouted as she noticed him being pushed back. Jaune had alot of things running through his head to hear Weiss, none of which where positive. The more Jaune looked at this woman, The more anger and hate he felt towards her. He despised her for what she did to these people. Jaune yelled as he pushed her sword back and attempted to slash at her. She parried his attack, causing him to recoil backwards and lose his footing. She took this moment to advance on Jaune and disarm him, leaving only his shield in his hand. He was struck by lightning from the sky which he cried out in pain before being stabbed through the chest by the woman.

"Jaune!" Weiss looked at Jaune as he fell to the ground. He laid their motionless and blood spilling below him, the pool growing larger by the second.

"No...No...NO! You will pay for that!" Weiss's eyes started to water as she pointed at her, glyphs forming around her like a dome. The woman looked around as she saw all of the glyphs surrounding her. Weiss took off as she zoomed past her, cutting the woman's arm in the process. Her aura protected her as Weiss bounced off a glyph in the air, slashing her once again and again. Though her aura was protecting her, she was getting fed up with all of Weiss's movements and created a electricity field around her. The electricity destroyed all of Weiss's glyphs and electrocuted her while she was going for another hit, earning a cry of pain from Weiss. She dropped to the ground and struggled to get up as the woman walked up to her.

"Who...are you?" She let out a chuckle before knocking Weiss out with the hilt of her sword. She looked at Jaune who was still on the ground before picking up Weiss and moving away from the burning town.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot with this town."

**That's it for chapter 6. Now that I have more time on my hands, I will get to work on Chapter 7. Should be out when its ready. Thank you for reading**


	7. Maiden For Hire

**Hello again everybody. Here I am back with another chapter. Read away my friends.  
**

_"Jaune...Jaune...Wake up Jaune.."_ Jaune's eyes slowly opened, still tired from his battle with that mystery lady. He looked around without making any effort to get off the ground to see who was calling him.

"Who's there?"

_"I am up here." _Jaune looks up to see a female in a pink and gold dress, long blonde hair with a braid wrapping around her head. Her blue eyes stared at Jaune who was still on his back, his head a little foggy from the fight and his aura exhaustion.

"Are you...the one who..."

_"Yes. I am the voice you have been hearing this whole time."_

"I see." Jaune slowly got up from the ground, looking around at all rubble and devastation Shion was in. He looked down at his torso, putting his hand over the whole in his breastplate.

"How am I still alive? I was stabbed through the chest wasn't I?"

_"Yes. Had it not been for my power, you most certainly would have died." _Jaune wasn't sure he was following what she was saying.

"Your power? You healed me or something?"

_"This whole time Jaune, I have been residing inside you. I am the overseer of this world and the creation of the God of Darkness." _Wait a minute, the WHOLE TIME? Jaune thought about this as his eye's widened.

"So you were inside of me this whole time. THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US? ALL THOSE PEOPLE ARE DEAD AND WEISS..." Jaune looked around for the white haired princess finding nothing but dead bandits and civilians.

"WEISS! WHERE IS SHE?!"

_"Calm down Jaune. Weiss is still alive but captured by the Spring Maiden." _Jaune's expression turned from anger to complete shock. He froze as his thoughts started speeding back to the events that happened in Shion.

"No... The Spring Maiden is a leader of bandits? Weiss was kidnapped by the Spring Maiden? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?! TELL ME!?"

_"You think I sat there and did nothing?" _Jaune had a baffled expression on his face, unsure of what she was talking about.

_"Jaune, you are someone who has a noble and pure heart. You will put your life on the line to protect someone who you deeply care for. Yet you turned into a demon once the bandits attacked. When you saw others around you getting mercilessly cut down, you changed. You began killing them, everyone of the bandits. The reason you got like that in the first place, is because I am the one who made you like that."_

"No..No I don't believe that."

_"Even though what you felt inside you when the bandits attack was genuine anger, you would have never been able to bring yourself to kill them."_

"So why couldn't I have defeated them without killing them."

_"Simple, because its not what you wanted." _A chill ran up Jaune's spine when he heard his answer.

_"You wanted them dead, but your noble and righteous heart was stopping you from doing so. As such my Dark powers took you over and made you kill all those bandits." _Jaune took a step back and looked downward at all of the bandits bodies around him. His face showing disbelief on it.

"You're saying I...I desired this?"

_"...I am. Though I am one of the overseers of this world and I fight on the side of light, I am a creation of the God of Darkness and I have his power though a limited amount of it. The powers of Darkness do not change based on the side you fight on. It will always destroy, manipulate and cause nothing but despair for which ever side you use it on." _Jaune fell on his knees and held his head with both his hands, still not believing anything she is saying.

"No...No that's not true."

_"Jaune... Why do you think you acted so irrationally towards the bandits in a heartbeat? Why do you think when you amplified Weiss's aura using your own to summon that knight, the color of the knight was black?...Why do you think Weiss was trying to stop you from killing?" _Jaune's eyes popped open when he heard the last question.

_"It's because what she saw wasn't Jaune Arc. She saw a monster in the form of Jaune Arc. You couldn't control yourself when my powers surged through you so it completely took you over."_

"I...I..." Jaune was at a loss for words. There was no way he could have desired such a thing. To hate someone so much that you would want them dead. It never even occurred to him that he could have felt something like that. He put his character was in question based on the overseers words and his actions. The overseer descended towards Jaune till she was leveled with him and put her hand on his shoulder.

_"Jaune, just because you killed them doesn't make you a bad person. Your actions against them were used to protect others. Dark does not always have to be used for evil. Light does not always have to be used for good. Which side you are on is not based on the powers you have, its the choices you make." _Jaune looked up at her as she smiled at him. Taking her words to heart, he got off of his knees and looked at the overseer who stood up with him.

"This is a lot to take in, but if you think I can pull it off, then I won't give up." The look in Jaune's eyes was the same look the he gave Ozpin when he was agreeing to set out on this mission.

"First we have to find Weiss though. You wouldn't happen to know where she is right?"

_"As a matter of fact I do. My counterpart is with her right now. She is at a bandit camp, just a little ways from here. It is getting a little late though, Shouldn't you rest first?"_

"No time. She is in the heart of enemy territory and she needs help. We have to free her as soon as possible besides, dark is the best time to strike." The overseer nodded and faded away leaving Jaune all by himself in the area.

_"Remember Jaune, you are not alone. I'll always be here for you." _

"Yeah...thanks."

* * *

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, her head still hurting from the hard hit that woman gave her from the hilt of her sword. Her body felt so drained of energy, her aura not back at 100 percent yet. She surmised this is due to the after effects of using two summons at once. She looked around and saw tents and three bandits next to her playing cards. She must be inside a camp of some sort and noticed bars all around her. She was in a cage, and torches were lighted up all across camp due to how dark it was getting. She layed there as she recalled the events that led to this point. Her and Jaune were dropped off at Shion, she met Jaune's siblings for the first time, they went to eat at his favorite restaurant, the town was attacked by bandits, and Jaune, he suddenly just...changed. He wasn't the same one she knew from school, He was completely different. They faught this mysterious woman who might have been the leader of the bandits and Jaune...Jaune... Weiss's eyes began to tear up as she finally remembered what happened to him. she put her arms over her eyes as she quietly sobbed, she had just lost someone who was very important to her. A dear friend but was also so much more. Now she is trapped inside a cage, to weak and tired to do anything. All she could hear was the laughter of the three bandits outside of her cage until she heard another person walking towards them.

"Hey! Is the girl awake yet?" A woman with brown short hair, a sleeveless vest and maroon pants

"Vernal?! I don't think she is." She stared down all three of them before walking up to Weiss's cage, who was still laying down with her arm covering her eyes.

"Hey, I know your awake in there." No response.

"Tell me what was a Schnee doing in the town of Shion?" Weiss still didn't respond.

"That's alright. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just know that we will be ransoming you back to the Schnee dust company for a nice hefty price. Your sword will be extra." She pulled out Weiss's Myrtanaster and slid two of her fingers across the blade. Weiss took her arm from over her eyes and sat up to look at Vernal, anger in her eyes. The one thing Weiss cared for a lot was her rapier.

"Oh? Did you want this back?" Vernal held it up towards Weiss, teasing her in the process.

"Well don't worry. It will be yours again as soon as they pay the price." Vernal laughed a bit before walking away, leaving just her and the three bandits who resumed playing their cards. Weiss looked back down, disgusted with not just the bandits but with herself as well for being so weak. She cursed the fact that she wasn't able to save the people of Shion and not being able to protect Jaune. Her mission was a complete failure in her eyes and now she is paying the price for that failure. No not just her, soon everyone will pay the price for her mistake and their isn't anyone to blame but her. She laid back down and stared up at the roof of the cage when she heard a familiar voice call her.

_"Weiss, you haven't failed yet." _Weiss shot up from the floor, looking around to see where it came from.

"Close your eyes Weiss." Weiss was very confused on what she was talking about but decided to do as she said and laid back down to close her eyes. Darkness took her over as she laid there waiting for something to happen. A bright light was lit from far away and someone was walking from that light towards where Weiss was. She looked on as the other got closer to her, the light fading when she was close enough to see her.

_"You must press onward Weiss, hope is not lost." A_ female with a brown dress and blonde hair with yellow eyes spoke to Weiss and she was completely surprised by her appearance. She assumed this was the person speaking to her all this time, and was also the one who chosen her for this incredibly ridiculous task.

"Hope isn't lost? Just look at what happened. The person before us wasn't able to stop Salem. Jaune was killed and now im about to be ransomed back to my family. Not to mention that once I am back in Atlas, my father won't let me even set foot outside of the house. Then what happens to the mission? We have lost, not even a week into the mission and its already becoming futile." Weiss's eyes began tearing up again as she spoke.

_"Weiss, you mustn't give up. You must fight until the end. As it stands, the end is not inevitable. You still have the power to prevent remnants untimely demise. Now all you need is the courage to see it through. You will not be on this path alone, I will be with you and so will Jaune."_

"Jaune? He is dead. How is he suppose to be with me?"

_"Jaune lives, and is on his way here as we speak." _Weiss's eyes opened more after hearing this.

"He's...Alive?" Their was no way he could be alive. She saw him get stabbed in the chest, a pool of blood leaking under his body. She was sure if that blow didn't kill him then the blood loss would have. But if there was any hope that he was alive, Weiss would clutch on to that hope for dear life and not let go.

_"Don't give up Weiss, never give up. Jaune would not want that. He would want you to push forward no matter how hard the situation is. You have to carry on, and I will be there for you." _The overseer faded away as Weiss tried to get her to wait up but vanished as soon as she got to where the overseer was. Weiss opened her eyes, looking up at the metal cage roof and sat up to take a look around. The three bandits have moved away from her prison as all of the bandits inside the camp seem to be gathered around the center. It was to dark to tell as night had broken out but someone was in the middle of all of them. With all of them distracted however, It was finally her time to bust out of here. She wouldn't be able to fight without her Rapier, but at least she could still summon.

* * *

Jaune couldn't help but have an angry look on his face. All of the people surrounding him were bandits. The same one's who attacked Shion and had his family worried sick about him. He had over 40 missed calls on his scrolls when they found out that the town was attacked. Thankfully they were not harmed but that doesn't get them off the hook. As much as he wanted to just attack them out right and rid the world of this nuisance of a tribe, he had to keep his cool if he ever wanted to have any hope of getting Weiss back and getting the Spring Maiden's help. Jaune looked around the camp for Weiss, but was not able to see past all the bandits around him. The dark didn't help to much either. Jaune looked ahead and saw exactly who he came here to see. A woman with a white mask on with another female standing a little ahead of her. Everyone one excluding the maiden and her "assistant" had their weapons drawn and was prepared to attack him at any given moment. One wrong move or even word for that matter and they would swarm him like animals. He didn't care, if anything that would be what he wanted but alas, he had to make peace with them.

"Aren't you the one I fought back in Shion? You have some guts to follow me home. I assume you must be here for the heiress."

"Yes...I am."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm also here to ask for your help." The Spring Maiden was completely taken aback by him. First they try to kill her, now the ask for her help. Ain't that some stuff. The look in his eyes though, she could tell he was being dead serious.

"Why?" The maiden crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

"Because you are the only one who can help me." Jaune doesn't like that fact that he needs the help of a bandit leader to save the world but that is the exact reason why he is doing this, to save the world. The Spring maiden took a long good look at Jaune, observing his every movement, facial expression, even his breathing. She could tell this had to be something serious. For once, she will hear him out. She opened up the entrance flap to her tent and looked back at Jaune.

"Come inside." Jaune walked forward and went inside the tent behind the Spring Maiden followed by Vernal. She motioned Jaune to have a seat on one of her pillows on the ground in front of the table. Jaune sat down at the table as the Spring Maiden sat down at the opposite side of the small table and took off her mask. Jaune was shocked at what he saw, she also reminded him of Yang. She looked at Jaune who was staring at her.

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing. You...just remind me of someone I know."

"Hmmmm." She was curious about who it was the he reminded him of but there we negotiations to be conducted.

"So, what is it exactly that you want me to do."

"Weiss and I are trying to collect the relics needed to summon the God of light and Darkness back into this world to stop Salem." The Spring Maiden's right eyebrow raised at the mention of her name.

"In order to get one of the relics, we need the Spring Maiden's power. We need you." She crossed her arms and let out a sigh before looking back at him.

"Hate to break it to you kid but you don't have a ghost of a chance of defeating Salem." Jaune looked up as she got up from her spot and paced from left to right.

"Salem's power isn't something that everyone in this world has. She uses magic, same thing that Ozpin can use."

"Wait, How do you know Ozpin?" She laughed at his question.

"Seriously, you mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Don't worry about it right now." Jaune's curiosity was spiking up as she grinned and closed her eyes and reopened them.

"So what makes you think you can defeat Salem?"

" I was chosen by the gods to and so was Weiss. We have to get the relics and summon them back here. Its the only way and in order to do that, I need the help of all the maidens."

"I see. So you collect all the relics and you stop Salem. What makes you think she will let you do that?"

"I know that she will do everything in her power to stop me. But I have to try, if it means saving all of remnant, then I will put my life on the line to stop her." She thought about this as he waited for her answer.

"What's in it for me?" She dimmed her red eyes wondering what he could possibly have to offer for her services. Jaune whipped out his beacon credit card and handed it to her.

"There is five hundred thousand lien on that card. That should be enough for your help right?" She took the card and was quite shocked at the amount of money on this card. This could really speed up her plans for her tribe.

"Alright, you have my help." She gave the card to Vernal and continued looking at Jaune.

"Vernal, bring the heiress in here." Vernal nodded and stepped outside the tent but stopped when she saw a giant white knight in the middle of the camp with her just in front of it.

"Welp, shes out." Both Jaune and The Spring Maiden ran outside to see Weiss surrounded by the whole entire camp.

"Everyone stand down now!"

"Weiss stop!" Jaune yelled out to her and she looked at Jaune with the happiest expression on her face. All of the bandits stepped back and Weiss ran towards Jaune with tears of joy in her eyes. Jaune opened his arms as Weiss ran right into them.

"Jaune I thought I lost you." She sobbed into Jaune's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here now Weiss. It's gonna be okay." Jaune smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm embrace from the Ice Queen. Weiss looked at the Spring Maiden and her expression went straight from happy queen to angry heiress.

"What are you doing with her?" Weiss asked.

"She is the Spring Maiden Weiss and we are gonna need her help."

"Well now that you have my help, I think we should introduce ourselves." Jaune let go of Weiss and turned towards her.

"I'm Jaune Arc."

"And I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss added.

"Well Jaune and Weiss, My name is Raven."

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Chapter 8 will be out when it is ready. Thanks again for reading.**


	8. Calm Before The Storm

**Hello again everybody. I am finally back from being away for 2 weeks, so I am sorry for not being able to post any new chapters within that time frame. I haven't forgotten about this story and will continue to keep working on it. I will also try to make my chapters a little longer as well. This one however will be relatively short. As always, I hope you guys will enjoy.**

Cinder walked up the stairs and through the door to the headmaster of Haven academy's office with a female with green short hair with two thin locks going down her back. She wore a white top open breasted top with a olive crop top covering her breast. She had on white pants that went down to her ankle with brown chaps covering them. Cinder was also followed by a young male with gray short hair and a gray and black jumpsuit. Lionheart looked up from the paperwork he was doing at his desk and saw the three of them walking towards his desk. He put his put his pen down as Cinder walked up to his desk.

"Have your found out anything about the Spring Maiden's whereabouts?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I know where the place where she resides in. A small tribe to near the village of Shion. I know this tribe quite well actually. I have been trying to purge Mistral of them for quite some time now. I would have never imagined though that the leader of these bandits is the Spring Maiden."

"Alright then. I will inform Salem of this, good work Lionheart." He turned away from Cinder, not wanting her to see the melancholy expression he had on his face. Cinder turned around and walked away from his desk along with the other two that accompanied her. She stop once she got to the door and turned her head towards Lionheart who still had her back towards her.

"Also, you have the key to the vault right?" Lionheart without saying a word, took the key that was on his necklace and raised it up with his left hand. Cinder smirked and walked out of the room with the other two following and the door closing behind the gray haired male.

"So what now?" The green haired girl asked.

"We will remain here at the academy. I will report Leonardo's findings to Salem using the seer here. She will be very pleased that was have finally caught up with the Spring Maiden. Back in the office, Lionheart sat down in his chair behind his desk and looked down at his paperwork, still feeling a bit down for what he did, or to put it more accurately what he has been doing.

"Ozpin...I hope you can forgive me."

* * *

Ozpin looked out of the mirror in his office at the shiny sky, thinking about both Jaune and Weiss's progress on their mission. They been out for just a day now so he didn't expect a call from them right away. He still couldn't help but wonder if he is actually doing the right thing by sending them on this journey, or just sending them to their deaths. The elevator to his office opened and a woman wearing a long sleeve white top and waist high black skirt with a black and purple cape on her back,, walking in to the office. Ozpin looked through the reflection of the mirror and knew exactly who it was.

"Professor Ozpin, I made your coffee. I put extra sugar in it as well."

"Thank you Glynda. You can just set it on the table." Glynda proceeded to do just that and noticed that Ozpin still hasn't turned around to grab it yet. Usually he would be al over it by now. Glynda had an epiphany of what it might be.

"Are you still thinking about Mr. Arc and Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin sighed and closed his eyes for moment.

"I am." Ozpin reopened his eys and turned towards Glynda.

"I can't help but feel that all I done was sent them to their deaths."

"Professor?" Her tone got a little higher wondering why he would say such a thing.

"If anyone knows that what they are attempting is next to impossible, its me. Glynda, I have told plenty of people this but I have made more mistakes than anyone ever could have in a lifetime and now I just added 1 more to the count." Ozpin grabbed his mug and looked down at the liquid coffee after taking a sip of it.

"Ozpin, Everything you have always done things for the best interest of others. Them going on this was not your choice, it was theirs. Who are we to stop them from walking this path. Its only been one day Ozpin, but I know they are alright. Jaune may not have much combat abilities, but I seen how smart and persistent he can be. Weiss's combat skills are remarkable for just a huntsman in training, but though she is a very smart girl, she simply lacks the wisdom of us actual hunters." Ozpin looked at her, amused by where she was getting at.

"Are you saying Mr. Arc is as smart as us full fledged huntsman?" Glynda shrugged her shoulders while smiling at him, letting him know that its a possibility.

"If only he applied himself a bit more, then im sure he will as the gamers put 'Get on our level'." Ozpin laughed at her attempt at being nerdy.

"Never do that again." Ozpin returned a smile to her.

"But thank you."

* * *

Jaune and Weiss laid on the skin fur that was beneath them, their eyes closed from the restless night they had. Their backs were turned to each other but also were touching one another. They had been up all night and they both could use some shut eye. Raven lent them a guest tent and the two of them slept there for the rest of the day. The curtains to their tent opened and Raven walked in to see both of them still sound asleep.

"Hey sleeping beauties. Get up its morning." Raven spoke loudly as to make sure they heard her. Weiss was the first one to move and made a groaning noise before slowly opening her eyes. She felt something touching her back and looked over her shoulder to see Jaune still asleep next to her. She stared their for a moment before finally noticing how close together they were. She quickly got on her hands and knees and moved away from him, her face turning a little red. She looked towards Raven who was still standing at the entrance of the tent and she seemed amused by Weiss's actions.

"Hey wake up your boyfriend and lets get a move on. I'm ready to get this over with." Weiss's face turned redder as she tried to object to Jaune being her boyfriend, but went silent when Raven left the tent before she could finish. Weiss let out a huff before crawling back to Jaune and shaking him awake. Jaune's eyes slid open and he sat up and stretched his arms while letting out a yawn. He turned his head towards Weiss who stared at Jaune with a rather menacing look on her face, making him a little bit concerned and nervous at the same time.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Weiss snapped back into reality and looked at Jaune.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine." In reality, she was actually thinking about how Raven just upped and called him her boyfriend. How dare she, Weiss was a not yet fully fledged huntsman with very high standards. Even though she has had some nice moments with Jaune, she wasn't falling for him. That's what she tries to convince herself at least. Jaune got up from his spot and grabbed his Corcea Mors and handed Mytanaster over to Weiss.

"Ready to go?" Weiss answered his question with a nodded and both of them walked outside to see Raven talking with Vernal. They both walked towards the middle of the camp to where she was and waited for her to be done with her conversation. Jaune didn't hear what they talked about but all he saw was a nod from Vernal and Raven turned around towards the two of them.

"Alright you two lets go." Both Jaune and Weiss turned and let Raven walk between them before walking towards the entrance of the camp themselves. Raven stopped just outside of the camp and turned around to face both Jaune and Weiss who stopped as well.

"So, where are we going?" Jaune was surprised when she asked him that question. Didn't he tell her?

"We are going to Haven academy. There is someone over there we have to see."

"And who would that be?"

"Professor Lionheart." Weiss answered. Raven stayed quiet at his name. She knew that name quite well. He has been the one who kept trying to rid Mistral of her tribe. Wave after wave of hunters stormed her tribe and tried to burn it down. Time and time again he failed, but he never gave up. Gotta give him kudos for persistence. She did manage to repel every attack and keep her tribe safe. That however did not come without the cost of some of her fellow tribesman however. This may prove to be an opportunity to rid herself of that thorn in her side.

"Very well. Lead the way." Raven had a sinister smile on her face, much to Weiss and Jaune's discomfort.

* * *

Salem was standing outside of her home, looking at the dark gloomy, thundering skies. Nevermores filled the skies and Beowolves, Creeps, King Taijitsu's and other Grimm filled the area on both sides of the walkway to her hideout. She was not in a happy mood as she let not one but two Maidens slip through her fingers. Salem was not a hot head however, she knew that she had to keep a level head and plan things out if she wants to achieve her goal. Rampaging won't do anything other than catch the attention of the other kingdoms. They will no doubt go to war against her and it will be a handful even for her. If she wanted to win, she needed the maiden's powers and destroy the relics and with it, Humanity's hope of survival. A seer floated towards her side and an image of Cinder appeared on the orb.

"Your grace, Leonardo has found the Spring Maiden's hideout." Salem's eyes dimmed and her mouth turned into a grin.

"Apparently its a tribe just west of the village of Shion. He has been trying to get rid of them for a while now but failed at every attempt. The leader is the Spring Maiden."

"Well done. Leonardo has proven himself to be quite useful. Perhaps I should give him a reward." Salem's grin turned into a menacing smile as her red eyes glowed brighter.

"Stay there at the academy. I will handle the Spring Maiden myself."

"Your grace." Cinder disappeared from the orb leaving only the seer next to her.

"This time, I won't let another maiden slip through my fingers."

**That wraps up this chapter of the story. I will try to post another chapter either tomorrow or the day after that as compensation for not posting anything in the past two weeks. This chapter is more of a build up chapter for what is to come later on down the road which is why it is so short. I highly doubt I will have many of these but we will see. Anyway thank you for reading.**


	9. City Of Mistral

**Hello again everybody. As I said in the last chapter, I will post chapter either today or tomorrow. Now I present to you chapter 9. Hope you enjoy. **

Raven, Jaune and Weiss traversed back into a familiar village. There was a lot of differences though. The major one being, It was destroyed. The very person they are traveling with laid this place to ruin. The village of Shion was once a beautiful place, but now its been burned to ashes. Jaune still hated Raven for razing the village to the ground. He still wanted to kill her for what she did. His angry face showed as he looked around. A feeling was building up inside of him, messing with his head. He felt this sensation before, the sensation of wanting blood. His urge to attack Raven was overwhelming, but he knew he couldn't. They needed her, no matter how much he didn't like her. Jaune stopped walking as he tried to fight off the urge to kill her as best he could, his eyes flickering red and back to blue. Raven didn't notice anything but Weiss noticed his strange behavior and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" Weiss asked. Jaune's eyes went back to normal, no longer flickering red as he looked at Weiss.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Just a little headache is all." He was truly a terrible liar. She didn't press on it any further though and just left it at that. they both looked ahead to see Raven who stopped walking and had her sword out. They both ran to her and heard a noise as soon as they stopped. This noise sounded like growling and it came from all around them. Jaune and Weiss brought out there weapons as well as Beowolves and ursine came out from behind the rubble of houses, surrounding them all. Jaune's eyes began turning red again as his anger began flaring up. These abominations are also at fault for what happened to this village. He wanted nothing more than to quell his thirst for blood and if he couldn't do it on Raven then he would have to settle for the Grimm. He lunged towards one of the Beowolves and slashed one of its arms off, causing the wolf to screech in pain as he then cut off its head. Two more beowolves pounced on Jaune from both sides. He blocked the beowolf on his left using his shield and stabbed the other beowolf right inside its mouth, killing it and evaporating into shadows. He raised his shield and smashed it into the other beowolf's head, forcing it to the ground and was about to deal the killing blow with his sword until lightning struck the beowolf and almost hit Jaune as well. He wasn't too happy about almost being struck by lightning as he gave Raven a rather disapproving look. Raven just shrugged off his glare and got to work on killing the other Grimm around her. Weiss looked over at Jaune who was still distracted by Raven's action as an Ursine snuck up behind him and was about to pummel Jaune to the ground. She quickly created a glyph below Jaune and moved the glyph towards her, getting Jaune away from the Ursine's attack just in time. Weiss sighed in relief as she ran up to Jaune and helped him up to his feet.

"Jaune, you have to be careful. You were almost crushed just now." Jaune quickly looked up at Weiss, who flinched back the moment she saw his face. It was just like before when he attacked the bandits. A red eyed beserker who showed no mercy to any who dared cross him. Jaune looked back at the Ursine who was charging at both of them and quickly charged at it himself. He jumped over the charging Ursine and landed behind it, but was surprised when it kept charging ahead right into Weiss.

"Weiss look out!" Jaune shouted as he hurried to her side. Weiss lifted her sword up to her face creating a glyph right in front of her and a giant knights arm with a giant sword came out of it and stabbed the Ursine straight in the face. Weiss looked at Jaune and gave him a thumbs up meaning that she was okay. Jaune felt relief wash over him and looked towards Raven who was just finishing up the last of the Grimm around her. He was very surprised at how fast she managed to kill them, though she was the spring maiden so he shouldn't be to surprised. Just as Raven killed the last beowolf, all of them could feel rumbling below them. The ground started breaking below Jaune and a King Taijitu sprung up from below him, making Jaune pop up into the air. The black snake had its mouth wide opened preparing to devour Jaune whole. He heard Weiss scream his name as he looked at the snake about to eat him until he felt strong winds from his right. It blew him out of the way of the snake and he rolled on the ground. He looked at Raven who was rushing towards the snake and quickly got up to his feet and charged the snake as well. The snake whipped its head toward Jaune again,making another attempt at his life. Jaune amplified his own aura and put his shield up. He smacked the king Taijitu in its face, causing it to recoil over to the direction Raven was coming from. Raven leaped in the air and brought her sword down on the snake, driving it to the ground and rendering it immobile. Weiss rushed over and summoned two glyphs above the Taijitu. Two white knight arms came out from the glyphs and grabbed on to the snakes body. The arms started pulling on the snakes body in opposite directions, stretching its body more and more until it ripped in two. The tail end of the snake started squirming around in its arm before finally stopping and disappearing along with the front half. Raven put her sword away and met up with Weiss along with Jaune.

"Since when do King Taijitus go underground?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. They usually don't." Weiss answered as they both looked at Jaune who still had his red eyes and was glaring at Raven.

"What's up with you?" Raven asked. Weiss walked up to Jaune and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune you alright?" Jaune felt something pacify his bloodthirsty behavior and his eyes turned back to blue.

"Yeah I'm alright." Jaune answered as he gave Weiss a smile and walked in the direction of their location. Weiss only looked as he watched him walk away.

"You coming or what." Jaune yelled as he continued walking away from them. Weiss ran to catch up to Jaune, leaving Raven standing their by herself. She dimmed her eyes as looked at the two of them conversing with each other. She didn't know why, but she felt like their was more to the two of them than they seem to tell her. For one, the boy goes on a rampage whenever something gets him worked up. Not to mention his eyes, they turned red this time just like they did when she fought both of them. Then their is Weiss, she seems to be the only one who could calm him down, though not many people have tired so she left that to a mere theory. Other than that, she hasn't shown much of a significant change unlike Jaune. She won't rule out however that Weiss was just as abnormal as Jaune. Raven snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed both Weiss and Jaune staring at her. Raven smirked before walking ahead to join them.

* * *

The three of them finally made it to the city of Mistral and two out of three of them were looking a little worse for wear. Darkness filled the empty sky and Jaune and Weiss were beat from the long hike to the city. Raven seemed fine but could also use a little rest if she says so herself.

"We should probably get a hotel for today and go to the academy tomorrow like the plan ORIGINALLY WAS." Jaune said as he glared at Raven who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, but remember without her appearance, we wouldn't be here with the Spring Maiden." Weiss added. though Jaune didn't like how they met, he knew she was right about that.

"So Jaune you still have that credit card Ozpin gave you." Jaune froze. He totally forgot to tell her that he traded the card for Raven's help. Jaune was frozen with fear of what Weiss might do if he told her.

"Jaune?" Weiss said wondering why he was acting strangely. Raven was laughing silently behind the two of them as she knew exactly where their card was.

"yeaaaahhh...about that."

Weiss stormed into the hotel with a furious look on her face. Jaune and Raven followed shortly after. Weiss slammed her own credit card down on the front desk.

"Room for three please." Weiss said with authority. Raven looked at Jaune who had a big red hand print on his face.

"That looked like it hurt." Raven remarked.

"Yeah it did, but there not nearly as bad as Blake's."

"Who?"

"Nothing nevermind." Weiss took the hotel key card from the receptionist and made her way to the elevator.

"Looks like its gonna be a long night for you." Jaune lowered his head, groaning at her comment.

* * *

Salem walked through the forest, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only, the Spring Maiden. She slowly walked as she heard some bushes rustle and the sound of people talking. Four people came out of the bushes to Salem's right and she stopped when she laid eyes on them. Three males, one female, all of them look like hunters. The four of them stopped as well and stared at Salem.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out here all by yourself, its dangerous." One of the males said as he walked up to her but was stopped by an arm of one of the other males keeping him from getting any closer.

"Don't get any closer Tanner. She looks different from any hunter I ever seen."

"Whats wrong Nolan?" The girl asked.

"Just stay back Isolda and take a good look at her skin." All of them analyzed Salem, looking from top to bottom.

"Her skin is white." Isolda said.

"She also has veins all over and red eyes. You're right. She definitely dosen't look like a normal person." Tanner added.

"What should we do Taron?" Nolan asked. Taron walked up a little and Salem dimmed her glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Taron asked, only to be answered with silence.

"Everyone, get your weapons ready." Nolan brought out his axe, Isolda her gunblade, Tanner his glaive, and Taron his staff.

"I won't ask again. Who...are...you?" Taron lowered his voice as all of them got into their ready positions. Salem still stood there silent while a bunch of red eyes appeared all around the hunters, surrounding them.

"Humanity's worst enemy." Salem spoke as she raised her hand and shot a magic blast straight at Nolan, evaporating him into nothing.

"Nolan!" Taron cried as he charged Salem staff in hand ready to strike her down. Taron swung his staff at Salem's neck only to be caught by Salem's hand. She broke the staff into two before punching him the stinger of a Deathstalker. He coughed up blood as he struggled to get the stinger out of his stomach but succumbed to his wound seconds later.

"No!" Isolda screamed.

"What...What is this?" Tanner yelled as he got back to back with Isolda and notice sorrowful noises coming from her. She had tears in her eyes as she lost both of her teammates and the fear of the death overtook her. she was to scared to move and she was shaking. Tanner looked back at all the red eyes around them and at Salem before closing his eyes.

"Isolda." Tanner's voice was low but she could still hear him. she turned her head towards him.

"I will create an opening. When I do, you must run for it." Isolda turned fully around towards him.

"What about you?" Tanner didn't say anything and she knew what it meant. She shook her head again and again, disapproving of his plan.

"No...No...No we will make it out of this together."

"Isolda...Please... You must survive." She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face and nodded. Tanner smiled as he looked back at the Grimm that was on the opposite side of Salem. He charged forward while screaming at them. Beowolves charged at him and he cut them down one by one as more and more Beowolves followed by Boarbatusk charged at him. He smashed his glaive on one of the Boar's head, killing it and swiped to the left of him, hitting another boar out of his way. An opening between the Grimm could be seen and he looked back towards Isolda.

"Go now!" He yelled as an Ursine charged up to him only for its head to be dislodged from its body. Isolda ran for the clearing, as fast as she could she ran. She looked back once she past through the opening to see Tanner still in the middle defending himself. Tanner smiled as she escaped the area.

"Team TITN, lives on." He laughed before getting impaled by multiple razor feathers by Nevermores in the sky. Salem walked up to the Tanner who was on his left knee and looked up at Salem.

"Do your worst." Tanner whispered. Salem snapped her fingers and Beowolves from all sides pounced on him and started tearing him to pieces. His screams could be heard by Isolda who stopped running and turned in the direction the screaming was coming from.

"I'm sorry." She said before continuing to run. Salem looked in the direction of the escaped hunter before continuing to walk to her destination, deciding not to pursue her as she had a much more pressing matter to attend to.

* * *

Vernal sat inside the tent that Raven usually sits in having a nice cup of tea. Whenever Raven isn't there, she takes over as leader of the bandits until she gets back. A bandit ran up to the curtains and flung them open, disturbing Vernal's peace and quiet.

"Vernal, come quick!" The bandit ran out of the tent and left Vernal wondering what was going on. She quickly rose from where she was sitting and ran outside. All of the bandits in the tribe where outside as the all looked up at the sky. Vernal looked up as well and what she saw made her feel uneasy. The sky was changing to a dark purple color, ahead of them as it gradually crept their way.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

**That is it for this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I would also like some feedback from you guys as well so don't be afraid to post a review. Compliments and criticism is welcomed as it will only help my story get better. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
